<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13. Nativity by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049106">13. Nativity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020, nativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley attend a Nativity event in the village.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>13. Nativity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Exactly, why are we doing this again? You were there! Heaven, even <i>I</i> was there!”</p>
<p>“I know, but it <i>is</i> rather an important event to the village, we are supporting them.”</p>
<p>Crowley grumbled. “Just once. We’re not coming every night it’s on.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded, “That’s fair, my dear.”</p>
<p>They followed signs until arriving at the live walk-through Nativity story.</p>
<p>Crowley was quiet as Aziraphale complimented the performers, making their way to the end of the story.</p>
<p>Their pace slowed, stopped. They gazed at the baby together, remembering. </p>
<p>“He was a good man.” Crowley murmured. </p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded, whispering. “Yes, He was.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>